


struck

by trvelyans



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, tell me if i need more tags to Entice the viewers please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trvelyans/pseuds/trvelyans
Summary: A very late conversation makes for a rather awkward and uncomfortable one that then leads to something (hopefully) not awkward and (hopefully) not uncomfortable - if all things go according to plan.





	struck

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this out into the world wide web like a fisherman throws his net into the ocean, hoping to catch fish, and promptly travels below deck to stew in my embarrassment and pray that my mother never stumbles across this*

“Am I… good in bed?”

Neva had been lying her socks out flat on the canvas floor of her and Alistair’s shared tent and rolling them up into tight balls in preparation to put them in her pack the next morning when they departed for Denerim – at his question, however, she looked up and stared forward in confusion as if she had misheard him and then she seemed to forget about her task altogether. “What?” she asked, turning her attention towards him and placing a hand comfortingly on his calf. “Why do you ask?”

He was already nervous enough to ask as it was, and her hand – so impossibly soft and unbelievably small – smoothing circles in the fabric covering his leg didn’t make him feel much better. “I just…” To his annoyance, no words came, and he huffed pitifully, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. “Sorry. Never mind. It’s stupid.”

“No! No, Alistair, it’s okay.” She smiled warmly at him and shifted so she could drape her legs across his lap, snuggling closer. “Tell me,” she urged, trading the hand on his calf for one on his upper thigh, instead.

He had never met someone so convincing as she was. Though, he realized with a start, maybe it wasn’t a testament to her skill – maybe, instead, it was one to his fondness for her. Maker. He almost considered chickening out and insisting he couldn’t tell her when she leaned her forehead on his shoulder and stared up at him with the same amount of fondness in her eyes.

Well… there were worse people he could bring this up to. Neva was so _nice_ , after all.

“It’s just…” He let out a quick sigh before willing himself to continue. “I don’t know if you heard, but the other day, Zevran and I were having a… conversation.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “A conversation?” she repeated.

Good. She hadn’t heard them, then. That would’ve been even more embarrassing, since it had taken him the previous three days to work up the courage to bring it up to her in the first place. “Yeah,” he answered uneasily, “a conversation about… sex.”

Neva’s head lifted away from his shoulder. “Sex?”

“Yeah. I thought he was going to complain about my hair again, actually, because the other day he said it looked too… ‘coarse’, I think was the word? Which I feel was uncalled for since he’s never actually touched my hair and wouldn’t actually know!” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, erm… Yes, we talked about… sex.”

She glanced around the tent almost conspiratorially. “Okay,” she began, her voice growing quiet, “and… what did he say?”

Alistair raised an eyebrow at her. “Erm, nothing about joining us, if that’s what you’re implying,” he said, looking around the same way she was doing. “He’s not listening again, is he? Did you see his shadow outside the tent?”

“What did he say?”

She was looking at him once more, but now Alistair was paranoid that the elf was listening in on their conversation. Unsettled, he replied, “He, erm, was trying to give me… advice.”

The slightly amused smile tugging at the corner of her lips didn’t make the pit in his stomach grow any smaller. “Zevran… what?”

“Yeah,” Alistair responded, “he was trying to give me suggestions about volume and arching and stuff, but I didn’t let him finish because it was awkward and I didn’t really want to have that conversation when Wynne was two feet away, especially since she _always_ looks at me disapprovingly and if it got any worse I think I’d burst into tears at just the sight of her. Anyway, what did _you_ think he said?”

Neva’s mouth, almost immediately, flattened into a thin, tight line. “Nothing,” she replied quietly, tipping her head against his shoulder once more and intertwining their fingers together. “It doesn’t matter.”

Unfortunately for her, she was a terrible liar – even if she wasn’t, Alistair knew her too well by now for it to matter, anyhow. “No, I…” He nudged her with his elbow. “Tell me. It’s okay. Did he say something to you too? Because it’s none of his business, really –“

“No, it’s not that –“

“Well, that’s good, ‘cause I was going to tell you that I think you’re perfect –“

“He and I had sex.”

The moment the words escaped her lips, she sat upright with widened eyes as if she didn’t believe that she said it out loud. He didn’t believe she said it, either. Alistair blinked at her in disbelief, quietly watching as her straightened shoulders sagged and her chin fell to her chest.

“I kept trying to find ways to tell you,” she mumbled eventually, pulling her hand out of his and pressing it and the other flat against her face. “And then I thought, when things between us were getting serious, that it’d be better if you didn’t know. I didn’t want to upset you.”

But his head was spinning too much to respond right away. When? And how? More importantly, had he been in camp?

Most importantly, _why not him_?

“Well… I am upset, Neva!” Alistair crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. “You… you just told me that you cheated on me, with _Zevran_ of all people, the man who tried to assassinate us, mind you, and –“

“What?” She whirled around to look at him, eyes watery and eyelashes wet. “No, no, no!” she told him, reaching out for him even when he retreated. “I didn’t… Not when you and I were together, Alistair, never!”

It wasn’t much of a comfort, but it was something, at least. “Oh,” he said as his eyebrows furrowed. “Oh,” he said again.

“It was… He had just joined us, and he was coming onto me, and… I don’t know.” She laughed to herself, a cute, tinkling _thing_ , the laugh she always gave when she was embarrassed or ashamed. “I thought he was just going to give me a massage, can you believe it?”

Alistair shrugged, plucking at a stray thread sticking out from the end of his sleeve.

“And it just… happened,” she said defeatedly, glancing away when she realized he wasn’t going to turn his gaze to her anytime soon. “And… I’m really, really sorry, Alistair. But my time with you wasn’t any less special –“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, ‘s fine.”

Neva sighed. “No, it’s not,” she said firmly, finally pulling her hands away from him and tucking them against her chest. “It’s _not_ okay. I hurt you and I let you down and… I’m sorry.”

He wanted to tell her that he knew she was sorry, but no words came out no matter how hard he tried. He felt as though suddenly all the moisture had been sucked from his mouth and all the food had been sucked from his stomach and he could’ve sworn that, even though he wasn’t ill, he was going to be sick.

“Do you want me to go?” she asked.

There was a moment of silence before she began to gather up her socks in her thin, shaky arms. Her teeth were chattering as if she was already cold, as if she was already feeling the effects of sleeping in a tent alone for the first time in weeks without even leaving his. _Theirs_. It was supposed to be theirs.

So Alistair sighed and, after mulling it over for a good, long second, settled his hand against her hip and held her in place so she’d stay.

“No, I don’t want you to go, Neva,” he muttered. Except he must’ve spoke quietly enough that she didn’t hear him, because she looked over her shoulder at him in confusion, and he heaved an over-dramatic sigh before repeating himself.

“Really?” she asked when he finished.

“Really,” he answered. He kept his hand on her hip as she sat down and began to lie her socks out on the floor again, eyes flitting between them and Alistair’s face. He had to admit that she was too cute to stay mad at, and as annoyed as he was about it, he also couldn’t deny that it was worth it because he got to see her smile again. “We weren’t… _us_ yet, so you were free to sleep with whoever you wanted. Even if it _was_ Zevran.” He rolled his eyes. “I suppose he is quite good-looking.”

“You’re good looking, too.”

To that, Alistair gave a snort. “Yeah, well… That’s probably about the only thing I have going for me compared to him,” he grumbled. “After all, he’s more experienced. Too experienced, if you ask me, especially considering so many of his partners turn into his victims.”

“Don’t say that, Alistair,” she said.

“What!” Alistair replied. “It’s true! What does he do, pull out and then _pull out a knife_ and –“

“I meant what you said before that.” Neva brought his hand down from where it had been flailing in the air and curled her fingers around his. “You are wonderful, Alistair. And you are so, so handsome, more so than you realize.”

Forget about being too cute to stay mad at - she could wipe out all of Denerim with one sweep of her arm and he’d forgive her if she kissed his knuckles the way she was doing then. He stuttered, bringing his free hand to scratch the back of his neck as his eyes reluctantly trained on her face. “Yeah, w-well… that’s nice of you to – thank you, I mean to say – I _meant_ to say –“

Her black eyes glittered up at him like two miniature pockets of midnight and his heart lurched. He’d search them forever, if he could. Forget the Blight. Forget their companions. Forget Zevran. He’d stare into her eyes until his skin decayed and he turned into a darkspawn if it meant she’d keep touching him like that. Instead, he forced himself to pull away from her, clasping his hands in his lap. “So. Now that that’s all said and done… Am I, erm, good in bed?”

He knew that if she said ‘no’ that he’d have been asking for it, but he didn’t care. He wanted the truth, especially since he knew she had something - probably better - to compare it to forever.

“You are,” she answered, but he was already shaking his head.

“No, I’m not.”

“You _are_!” Neva repeated, crawling closer to him and pressing her palm to the centre of his chest. “You _are_ good in bed, Alistair, I promise.”

“… But he’s better, right?”

“Maker –“

“Because I’m very teachable!” Alistair sat up on his knees. “I was taught to shovel animal droppings out of hay, I was taught to know when to shut up – though I guess that one didn’t stick, if we’re being honest with each other - but I’m _sure_ I can be taught to pleasure you better.”

“I…” Neva examined him with a wary squint. “Really?”

He had been hoping for her to turn down his offer and tell him he didn’t need to be taught any more, but when he felt his own face falling, he made up for it with an overly enthusiastic grin. He _did_ want to learn, after all, even if he was already so embarrassed that he couldn’t have burned any more red if someone poured a bucket of scorching water over his head. “Yup!” he said, sitting back down and stretching his legs out in front of him while he rubbed his hands together. “What’s first?”

Her mouth was slightly suspended in a disbelieving grin. “ _Really_ really?” she asked.

“Yes!” he responded with a sigh. “Neva, look… I like you.” He grazed her knee with his fingernails. “I love you. You know that. And, _because_ I love you, I want to know how to make you… feel good.”

She caught his hand. “You already do,” she cooed.

“More than I do already, then,” he corrected, slipping from her grasp and cupping her cheek. “I really want to learn. Just… go easy on me, though, okay? And try not to use too much explicit language because it’ll do me in before I even have my breeches off.”

“Well…” Neva kept her eyes on him as her hands wandered down his chest to the small swell of his stomach. “I can take care of that,” she murmured, thumb dipping just below his waistband enough for him to sharply suck in his breath.

So that was how it was going to go. Well, at least he got a warning.

Neva’s hair fell out from behind her pointed ears as she worked to undo his buttons, and all Alistair did for the time being was admire the soft angles of her face in the flickering yellow candlelight. She’d be giving him orders soon enough, he was sure – he’d seen her in action when she put her mind to something and though it was very attractive it was also very frightening – and he was going to savour the last few seconds of peace he had before his brain inevitably started working overtime just to make sure he didn’t overthink anything and... blow up. Or something equally as unenjoyable.

When she shucked his pants off and tossed them over her shoulder, he already felt like his brain was going to explode.

Her fingers danced upwards to tease the hem of his shirt, but he spluttered profusely, smoothing it back down until it was clinging to his skin. “Can we… not yet?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Yeah, of course, love.”

 _Love_. Alistair almost moaned right then and there, but his bit his tongue to keep it back.

“Can I…” He trailed off, not knowing the right words.

“Yes, please.”

He sat forward and grabbed her by the hips, easing her through the space between them and onto his lap, thankful she hadn’t taken off his smallclothes, as well. While he was ready to undress her the same way she had done for him, and while he knew that was what she wanted, he couldn’t do it when her cheeks looked so plush and pink and he loved her so _much_.

He brushed his fingers through her hair until it parted as easily as water. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“You don’t wish I was a human?”

“You don’t wish I was an elf?”

Neva beamed at him. “No,” she answered. “Never.”

“Good,” he replied, matching her expression. “I’m glad.”

“Me, too.”

Their lips met sweetly, neither too forceful nor too forgiving, and he reached for the hem of her shirt, slipping his hands underneath. She was so warm, he thought, and so worth it. He’d sit through ten years of sexual tutoring if he got to make her feel good the way she deserved.

“Take it off,” she whispered. And he did, rather quickly, bunching it up in his fists without much thought as she kissed him again and again and again and, eventually, throwing it across the tent to where his pants sat in a dejected pile.

“Now what?” Alistair asked.

“What do you want?”

“You. In whatever way – or position – that _you_ want.”

She bit her lip as she thought. His hands had settled at the small of her back, but, to his surprise, she took one of them in her own and led it to rest on top of her breast. It was bound beneath her breastband and still very much hidden from his eager eyes, but the fabric was thin enough that he could feel the peak of it growing hard beneath his hand.

Oh.

“Oh,” he said aloud.

“Is it –“

“No!” He smiled up at her. “No, no, it’s… good. I like these… things. I just… don’t really know what to do with them, I’m afraid.”

“Well… take the band off and we’ll see where it goes, okay?”

His breath caught in his throat. They had had sex together a few times before, but none of those had taken as long as this already had, and Alistair had a feeling they were nowhere near finished. (Well, _he_ could’ve been. A carefully placed mouth and he _would’ve_ been.) After thinking about it, he didn’t even think he had seen her breasts before. He wasn’t sure she’d taken off her breastband during sex at _all_ before.

So it took some stumbling for him to strip it off of her, but he did soon enough.

“Now what?” he said in earnest as he set the rather flimsy piece of fabric aside, not letting himself look at them until – or _unless_ – she told him to.

“You can… touch them,” Neva answered, her voice cracking.

She must’ve been nervous. _Alistair_ was nervous, and he felt like he had a right to be, since he’d never seen or handled a woman’s breast before, let alone two. Cautiously, he let his eyes slide very obviously downward, taking his time in case Neva wanted to take it back.

She didn’t, evidently, and he was faced with them soon enough. Literally, since they were at his eye-level and she had been hugged close to his chest ever since he had pulled her into his lap. He let out a startled laugh, pulling back to get an eyeful of them, his jaw dropping ever so slightly at the sight.

 _Well_.

“Are you going to –“

Her sentence was cut off abruptly as he kissed the skin above her ribs so lightly he wasn’t even sure he’d done it at all until he felt her fingernails digging into the skin at the back of his neck.

“Oh, Alistair…”

He shifted, closing his eyes and letting his wet tongue trail across the bottom of her breast until it swirled upwards towards her nipple.

“ _Oh_!”

His head snapped back so hard and so fast he was scared be broke his own neck. “Was that –“

“Do it again, please,” she breathed, eyes shut and fluttering.

He let his gaze linger, trying to catch any telltale signs that she might be lying, before tilting his face towards her chest again, immediately catching her nipple between his lips. It felt _good_. There was no other way to describe it - it was just… good. Or maybe it was the sounds she made in response that were good.

They were very good, indeed.

“Alistair… Alistair…”

He moved from the left breast to the right - he had been neglecting it long enough. That didn’t stop him from still touching the left, however, taking it in his hands and kneading it beneath his fingers as he sucked the second. He was beginning to work up a sweat – she was, too.

And when Neva spoke next, he could hear her trembling all-too clear in her voice.

“Alistair,” she began shakily, “I…”

“Yes?” he asked sweetly, pulling away and smirking up at her, feeling far too pleased with himself than he probably should.

She bumped her nose up against his and sighed into his half-open mouth. “C-can I touch you?” she managed to get out eventually. “Please?”

How was he supposed to say no to _that_?

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Absolutely.”

She gave him one more kiss on the lips that he melted into and then suddenly she was sliding away from him down his legs, coming to a stop just above his knees.

“I have to…”

He followed her gaze to his underclothes and winced at the sight of his own quickly hardening cock. The thought of her seeing him, exposed and eager, was more a little nerve-wracking, especially when the light in the tent was so bright and she’d be able to see every single detail or every single flaw. What if it was too small? Or too big? He always thought it tilted a little too much to the left…

 _But_ … well, it was Neva, and he loved her and trusted her.

So he nodded, leaning back on his hands. “Yeah, okay,” he replied, voice hoarse. “You can… But can you blow out the candle, first?”

“Oh.” She nodded back at him. “Yeah, of course.”

He admired the bending and shifting of her muscles as she turned around and blew out the candle at the foot of his bedroll, submerging the tent in an almost eerie darkness and sending a shudder through Alistair’s body for more than one reason. He was half-convinced that if he lit the candle once more she’d have disappeared into nothingness, but when he tried to move his legs, he felt her familiar weight on top of him, and a smile began to grow on his lips before he suddenly realized that she had eased his underclothes down his thighs and bared him to the cold air.

Maker.

“Are you… okay?”

“Yes!” he said a little too excitedly, chuckling while he spoke. “Yes, yeah, please, go right ahead.”

A few seconds passed with no further noises or movements. “Are you sure?” she asked. He could feel her move away from him and settle back down on his knees, and he hurried to lean forward and grab her hand.

“Yeah,” he breathed, squeezing her fingers, trying not to think about how he could feel himself against his stomach as he hunched over because if he did he’d be mortified. “It’s just that… no one’s ever… well, you know that.”

She gave one of her embarrassed laughs and Alistair suddenly realized that she probably hadn’t done it before, either. “I’ll be gentle,” she replied, though he didn’t know if she was trying to tell him or herself.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” he said with a laugh, running his thumb across her knuckles. “I don’t want to be too… needy.”

“Alistair, you’re never too _anything_ to me,” Neva replied.

Her voice had taken on that almost-insistent tone and a flush fervently spread across his cheeks, hot and fast like a wildfire. “Yeah… I think I’m starting to realize that.”

He drew his hand away and leaned back on his elbows, tipping his head back, too, so he wouldn’t have to see her. “Alright,” he urged, “do your –“

One kitten lick and he could already feel his knees buckling.

“– _worst_ ,” he finished on a pant.

Her mouth was so warm. How was it so _warm_? She was _always_ shivering, and yet he swore he could feel the slick inner walls of her mouth like boiling water as she molded her lips around his –

“Maker, Maker, Maker,” he babbled, landing on his back with a loud thud and running his hands over his face and tugging at his hair and his ears and his everything to stop himself from going mad. He loved her so much. Not just now – not just because of _this_ – but he loved her. And feeling her around him, hearing her humming noises muted against him… “Maker, Neva, I _love_ you, I… love -”

She stopped, pulling away from him with a startlingly wet pop. He sat forward to look at her, heart thudding against his ribcage so hard he thought his bones would crack.

“What?” he asked. She was blushing.

“You’re pretty like this,” she murmured, eyes darting away from him with a hint of shyness.

“Oh.” His eyelashes were fluttering in thought. “Well… thank you, I suppose.”

 “I really like you,” she added. “No. I love you. _So much_ , Alistair.”

This is a conversation he’d really love to have when couldn’t feel his own cum dripping down his _own damn cock_.

“I love you, too,” he still replied as best as he could manage.

At that, she looked sated, and returned to her task. She was nothing if not dedicated.

Every few seconds she’d take him out of her mouth to kiss his thighs or his hips or even still the length of him and he was dangerously close to losing his mind. It took every ounce of willpower he had left _not_ to urge himself further into her mouth so she could take him even deeper. He didn’t want to seem _too_ excited, after all, nor was he too particularly keen on having her choke him down. Making her throw up wouldn’t be very sexy.

But it wasn’t like he could help it. Not only was her mouth practically locked on his cock, but every time he looked up to make sure it wasn’t some dream or she wasn’t just some desire demon that dragged him to the Fade, she’d meet his eyes and hold her attention there, and he’d pray for that sweet sweet lightning strike from Andraste to come before he could.

The second she began to swirl her tongue around him, he knew he was done for.

“SweetAndrasteholybrideoftheMaker,” he breathed, “Nevanevanevaneva –“

His release was quick and it was loud. He curled his knuckles into the sheets as white sparks ricocheted around in the darkness beneath his eyelids and a strangled groan ripped itself from the back of his throat, shaking so hard he was sure his soul had been expelled from his body and he was ascending to the Golden City to meet the Maker. When the initial shock faded and he felt himself coming back down, everything was hot and everything felt wet and the air around his head was buzzing, like the ground struck by lightning at the end of a thunderstorm.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, shaking his head to clear the blur from his vision.

Neva was watching him, wiping her mouth off on the back of her wrist, and she smiled a little when their eyes met, looking too sweet for the occasion.

“Hi,” she whispered.

He was almost angry. Not with her, of course. “I was supposed to be… _doing this_ to you,” he grumbled, averting his gaze in embarrassment as he tried to wish a blanket into existence. “You didn’t have to –“

“I wanted to,” she replied.

Alistair fell backwards with a thud and let his breathing steady before sitting up once more. “What do you want now, then?” he asked.

The way her eyes widened would’ve been funny if he wasn’t being so earnest. “Alistair, you don’t have to –“

“I want to,” he whispered, adjusting until he was sitting on the backs of his calves with his feet tucked under his backside. “I really, _really_ want to.”

She stammered for a few moments then bit her lip, tilting her face downwards and looking up at him through her thick eyelashes. “Um… well… If you wanted to, you could touch me…”

Her hands were hovering protectively at the waistband of her bottoms.

“Down there?” he asked.

She nodded.

Alistair swallowed. “Is that what _he_ did?”

Both of them winced.

“Yes, i-it is,” she replied finally, much to his chagrin, “but you… if you’d rather…”

“No.” He rolled his shoulders back and straightened his spine, bending his neck to the left and the right until he could hear his bones crack. “I’m ready. I can do this.”

“Okay,” Neva said.

“Okay,” Alistair replied.

Neither of them moved. A moment of silence passed, and then another, and then _another_ , and then they both began to speak at the same time.

“Maybe I should –“

“If you want to, you could –“

They fell silent, each of them blushing.

“Okay, how about this.” Alistair sat a little higher and a little straighter, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Neva’s face instead of her slightly heaving chest. “You lie down, and I’ll…”

He didn’t even have time to finish before she caught on. “Oh!” She nodded hurriedly. “Yes, yeah, that sounds good.”

“Good.”

Alistair offered up a smile before Neva laid back, bending her legs and parting them slightly.

She didn’t say anything after that, however, and he wasn’t sure what to do next. Was he supposed to look? Was he supposed to inspect it or make eye contact with it or ask it to dinner or bring it flowers? Would she be offended if he _did_ look? Would she be offended if he didn’t? And what was he supposed to _do_?

He moved to crawl on top of her, a knee planted on either side of her hips, and she looked so small beneath him. So small and so cute.

It’d be nice to see her soft face all twisted up, Alistair thought to himself.

Neva placed her hands on his shoulders and then slid them up to the nape of his neck, running her fingertips through the coarse hair there and occasionally teasing them under the neckline of his tunic that he hadn’t even realized he was still wearing. “Are you…”

The rest of the sentence was sucked into her throat as he brushed his fingers over the inside of her thigh and made her inhale sharply.

“Is that –“

Her answer was an arch of her back and an impatient grind of her lower half against his hand.

Oh. If that was all it took to render her speechless, this was going to be a lot easier than he expected.

He moved his fingers higher, eventually finding a pocket of warmth in the spot where her thigh turned into… another thing, a thing that was still covered by her underclothes. “Are you okay?” Alistair asked, hoping that the sweat on his brow wouldn’t drip onto her face. “Can I keep going?”

“Please,” she begged, and he felt there was no reason not to comply, pulling her underwear down until he could not move them any further.

His first thought was that he hoped it wasn’t too ticklish for her. After all, his touches seemed to leave plenty of goosebumps in their wake, and though he didn’t know if her… _that_ could even get goosebumps, he didn’t want it to. He wanted to please her, not tickle her. If he wanted to tickle her, he wouldn’t have needed either of their clothes off.

She was wet when he finally reached her, however, which he was thankful for, and though his instinct was to ask if she was alright, he was assuming she was since the second he slid a finger down against her, she rutted up against his hand and made a cute squeaking noise that eased a relieved smile onto Alistair’s face. He tipped his head down to press his against hers as he continued to touch her, moving a little further each time, a little faster, a little deeper until she breathed at him to keep going. After a while, however, there was a point where her noises grew quiet, and he was about to ask her what was wrong when, suddenly, she let out a loud moan.

He stared at her as she smacked a hand over her mouth and craned her neck to look down at his hand, which stopped moving but remained where it had been pleasing her before.

“What?” he asked.

“Th-there,” she whispered. He stared at her in confusion for a second or two before the hand flattened across her face trailed down the front of her own body until he could feel her fingers brushing up against his. “Right…” She turned his thumb so the pad of it was nestled beneath the hood of her sex and then lowered it onto her skin again. He suspected she was going to say ‘there’ but she didn’t get a chance to before she moaned again, throwing her head back against the ground so hard Alistair could hear a _thump_.

“There?” he asked, pressing down on it once more only for her entire body to curl upwards and around his touch.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she replied, hand suddenly gripping his wrist to hold him in place. “But… h-harder. Faster. Please.”

He did as she requested for several long, drawn-out seconds, and though it seemed like she was very, _very_ pleased with him, there was still something to be desired; still something more that he should do. Slowly, he begun to move his thumb in a circle.

As he expected, she moaned again, only it was louder this time, more ragged.

“Oh, Alistair…” She unhooked her hand from his wrist and cupped his face, teasing her open mouth against his, her eyes squeezed shut all the while. That was the only thing he missed – he loved seeing her eyes open and watching him. He supposed he’d have to make do until he was finished, which, by the sound of it, was closer than he thought. “I _love_ you.”

She trailed one of her fingers over his bottom lip and he caught it between his teeth, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking. His name fell from the end of her tongue on a gasp. He hoped she didn’t feel his lips curve into a devilish smile while he continued.

This went on for some time – he measured out what she liked most by the sounds she made. He liked it when she moaned his name, of course, as any sensible person would when they were pleasing their lover, but he knew she loved what he was doing most when she was whimpering so loud and so helplessly it made even his cock twitch and stand at attention again. _Maker_. He loved her.

And he had missed out on this for far too long.

It felt like it had been both hours and seconds when she finally came, which was both a relief and a disappointment, but she didn’t let that stop her from continuing to grind herself against his hand – in fact, she did it even more urgently, as if she was trying to go for a second round right away. Alistair gave an embarrassed chuckle, pulling his hand away from her and planting it beside her head, kissing her below her jaw just to draw the rest of the sounds out of her so they could have an actual conversation. Eventually, when she seemed to calm down, he lifted his head to look at her.

“Hi,” he whispered, grinning.

“Hi,” she said back, smiling at him as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. “And thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” he replied, kissing her temple instead and leaving his lips there while he added, “and thank _you_.”

She giggled, and his heart swelled. He’d never get tired of the noises she made during sex, of course, now that he’d had a taste of them, but there was something about her laugh that made him feel so alive and so simply _right_.

“I love you,” she told him. “Have I mentioned that?”

“Not for a minute or two, no,” he replied. “I could stand to hear it a few more times, though.”

He was partially joking. She didn’t seem to realize that. Perhaps she didn’t care. “I love you,” she cooed, nuzzling her nose against his cheek and ghosting her lips over his. “I love you. I love you. I love you. You’re so handsome, Alistair, and so warm, and so _sexy_.”

A grunt resounded deep in his chest. “Stop that,” he pouted. “If you keep going, I’ll want to go again.”

She drew away slightly, big brown eyes boring into him. “Yes, please,” she said, her voice quiet, honest.

Again, it was another joke, but… well, he wasn’t exactly going to complain. He hadn’t thought she’d want it again right away, after all, so he wasn’t eager to ink it into the schedule, but since she _did_ …

“What do you want –“

Neva had already wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting herself off of the ground and rutting up against him. She was missing his cock entirely, of course, but it still felt good. It felt even better when he was inside of her.

Her body welcomed him with open legs. “Alistair…”

He kissed her once, as slow as he could manage while drove himself even slower into her, delighting in the way she wrapped herself around him even tighter and angled her hips so he could hit her even deeper.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispered in her ear, closing his eyes as he pulled back and dove into her again, her body fitting so perfectly against his. “You’re so perfect, Neva, and I love the way you feel around me –“

“Alistair –“

“And I love the way you say my name, Neva, I love it so much –“

“ _Alistair_ –“

“I love you, and your warm mouth, and your warm tongue, and your cold fingers –“

“Oh, _Maker_ –“

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he pushed himself into her again, and again, and again, each time savouring the way her fingers curled deeper and deeper into his damp hair until she was knuckle deep.

“You’re so warm, Neva,” Alistair babbled against her collarbone, “you’re so warm and you feel so good and I love you so much, I love this so much, and it’s all so much –“

She came before he did, then, throwing her head back so hard he was worried she snapped her own neck and healed it just as quickly, her legs trembling as she struggled to keep a good hold on him when they were both sweating through the blanket and floor of the tent beneath them to the grass on the other side, her mouth suspended in a darling little ‘o’ that was enough to push him over the edge, too, as blinding as the last time and even more hot.

They stayed like that for a while longer, her thighs around his hips and her arms around his shoulder, his nose buried against her skin and his fingernails digging crescent moons in the small of her back. If Alistair was sure of one thing, it was this – there was certainly a lot more of him to love than there was of Zevran, and Neva seemed to appreciate it.

When he finally rolled away from her and laid back down on the blanket, both of them were on the edge falling asleep, and they only had a few seconds to whisper ‘I love you’, clean themselves off with a rag, and hug each other close before they both fell unconscious.

* * *

 The day that followed was busy and long. When they finally set up camp for the night, there was barely enough time for Neva to light the campfire before the sun disappeared behind a thick canopy of heavy green leaves and shrouded the roadside camp in darkness. Alistair helped Wynne prepare dinner, a way to make up for the elder woman poking her head into his tent that morning only to see both Neva and Alistair asleep with only a thin blanket covering their naked bodies, and during that time Leliana had roped Neva into some conversation Alistair thought he had heard from them several times before but didn’t feel like he had the jurisdiction to comment on. He ate dinner by himself after Wynne retired, not wanting to intrude on their conversation – or, rather, not wanting to make Leliana angry, because when she was angry, she was _angry_ , and it made him feel too much like a sad puppy that he felt he had practically no choice to sit with the dog, which is something he didn't want to do, either, since it always made him scared he was catching fleas.

He didn’t hold back from trying to distract Neva, however. Every time he caught her eye, he’d make some stupid face he knew would make her laugh, and seeing her trying to hold it back was just as good as talking to her would’ve been. Although he did miss the way she fit her hand into his so snugly when they sat together. But he always missed that, anyway.

He was in the middle of sticking his tongue out at her when he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders and jumped half a foot into the air.

“No need to worry, my good man, it’s just me!” Zevran chuckled as he sat on the log beside Alistair, leaving the other man gasping to catch his breath. “How are you today, dear friend?”

Alistair narrowed his eyebrows. “No,” he said harshly before he even thought to answer Zevran’s question. “No, no, _no_.”

Zevran gave him a crooked smile. “Whatever are you saying no to?” he asked in a teasing voice that made Alistair burn red to the bone. “I was just going to tell you that I’m proud of you! I could not help but overhear you yesterday –“

“Maker, Zevran, don’t do this.”

“Do what? It seems like your arching game has improved – by the _sound_ of it, anyway. I was going to say, however, that –“

Whatever explanation he gave went unheard as Alistair clamped his hands over his ears and began humming a Chantry lullaby very loudly before Zevran could get into any of the details Alistair knew he’d kept track of. It wasn’t that he didn’t think he could do with advice – he of all people believed that he certainly could, even after the night before – but the thought of talking about it while Neva was sitting just across the fire from him and Morrigan was glaring at him from her own log was positively mortifying.

Despite that, Zevran still continued to talk, and it was only when Alistair gave him a scowl worthy of scaring a darkspawn that the assassin relented. (He didn’t look scared, unfortunately, just a little annoyed.)

“Fine, fine, fine,” Zevran replied, throwing his hands up in the air. “If you think you’re so good, then I will leave you be.”

He stood up from the log and dusted the back of his thighs off, scooping some more lumpy stew into his wooden bowl before stalking off to a shadowy corner of camp. It was only when Alistair was sure that Neva had turned her attention fully back to Leliana that he followed.

“Hey,” he whispered in a furtive tone as he snuck up behind Zevran. “Wait until after Neva and Leliana and Morrigan turn in for the night. _I’ll_ offer to keep watch. When everyone else is in bed, then you can meet me beside the fire, and we can… _talk_.”

Zevran laughed and clamped his hand on Alistair’s forearm. “Good choice,” he murmured. “I will see you then, dear warden.”

Alistair glared at him for a moment before turning on his heel and marching back to the campfire, sitting back down on the log with a loud thud that made his backside ache. Surely it wouldn’t do any harm to get more tips for pleasuring Neva, right? Surely, he could only get better, right?

He planted his face in his palms and shook his head, laughing to himself. Despite the embarrassment, it was still worth it. _She_ was worth it.

But _juuuuuust_ barely. There was no way Alistair would go through with it if Zevran became even the slightest bit more smug, in which case Neva would just have to... well, she'd probably be excited to do even more teaching of her own, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> note: it's anatomically possible for people with penises to orgasm more than once during sex! i won't explain it because y'all have heard enough Dirty stuff from me but it's possible! so keep that in mind!  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this? i'm really quite proud of it (even if the idea feels kind of Basic), and i hope you guys are proud of me too for actually posting it when i was and still am SO nervous about it hehehehe. when i get around to neva's longfic, you're going to be very surprised at the state of her and alistair's relationship. it's very, very different.... but i'll let you figure out how when the time comes ;)  
> thank you again for reading! like and comment and subscribe to my youtube channel for mor-


End file.
